The Doll
Ability (Heart of Damballa) A primordial being casts inconspicuous voodoo power upon you, allowing you to transfer your soul into survivors. The Doll will transfer his soul into a survivor, effectively taking over their mind and spirit for 45 seconds. During this duration, the survivor will be afflicted with Possession (allows no interaction between that survivor and others, includes body blocking) and The Doll can freely control the survivor for the entire duration of the Heart of Damballa. After the 60 seconds has expired, The Doll will return to his latest previous position before Possession. Possessed survivors can still perform actions that slow down the trial and benefit The Doll. *The Doll can freely do generators, which will result in slower progression and increased frequency on skill checks. *The Doll can rebuild sabotaged hooks, though at a moderately slower progression. *The Doll can drop survivors' items with a rarity of uncommon or lower. Survivors under the effect of the Heart of Damballa may only spectate during it's effect, however they will be granted a small buff to repair and altruism speed after it's effect subsides. The Doll can only possess survivors within an 8 meter range, injured survivors take a shorter duration to possess, but move slower while under the effect of Possession. The Doll can not cancel Heart of Damballa at any point of it's duration. "Ade due Damballa... give me the power I beg of you..." - Chucky Perks Hex: Eternal Terror You refuse to let anyone go. Every time you are stunned by a pallet, a random dull totem on the map ignites (1 max). The first time a survivor is hooked while a dull totem is active, gain a token. *2 Tokens: Survivors will randomly have their aura revealed to the killer for 2/2/3 seconds. Can only occur once every 15 seconds. *3 Tokens: Survivors have all aura reading abilities taken away every 18/14/9 seconds for 3/4/6 seconds. *4 Tokens: Once the Exit Gates are powered, all survivors' auras are revealed until the Hex is cleansed. The killer also gains a 5/6/8% movement speed increase. "Nobody leaves me. NOBODY." - Chucky Still Approach Your nearly weightless body allows you to traverse in dead silence. After hooking a survivor, your terror radius is decreased by 8/16/24 meters for 6/8/10 seconds. Effect can only occur one every 60 seconds. "It ain't the size that counts, asshole-it's what you do with it." - Chucky Cobbled Barb Your expertly devised malicious traps dwindle the survivor's hopes. For every hooked survivor, unhooking speed is reduced by 8/12/18%. Rescuers' altruistic and repair speed is decreased by 3/4/5% for 60 seconds. Can only occur once every 80 seconds. "How's it hangin' Phil?" - Chucky Normal Weapon (Kitchen Knife) The Doll uses a kitchen knife to slash/attack survivors. His lunge is also slightly longer than The Shape's. Memento Mori The survivor attemps to get up as The Doll stabs them in the back, then crawls around to their front and stabs them in the stomach, then looks up and slits their throat while he laughs. Story Charles Lee Ray was the sort of person who never meant good. The sort of person who was naturally evil, not ruined by anything. He was deadly as a human, having killed many people in his days. That was, at least, until he finally met his match against a cop who chased him down into a toy store, where he would bleed to death. Unknown to the cop, Charles had planted his body into a toy doll named Chucky. Charles Lee Ray’s legacy died, and soon everyone would forget the crazed serial killer who had finally "died". Charles would take out dozens of more murders in the body of a doll since then. Little did he know he would be noticed by something one day, and that certain something would take him to a place where he could exact his passion for eternity, in the realm of The Entity. Survivor (Andy Barclay) *Friends Till' The End **You have a supernatural connection to the killer. Whenever you enter the killer's terror radius, both you and the killer gain a vision of the other's aura for 2/3/5 seconds. This has a 40/30/20 second cool-down for you, but a 30/45/60 second cool-down for the killer. "This is the end, friend." - Andy Barclay *Wanna Play? **Whenever you unhook a survivor if the killer is within 16/20/32 meters, you and the unhooked survivor gain a 5/10/15% speed boost for 2/3/5 seconds. This causes Exhausted on you, but not for the unhooked survivor. You aura is exposed to the killer for 3 seconds. "Play with this." - Andy Barclay *Hunter and Hunted **If you are in the killer's terror radius, but not actively on a chase, you won't leave scratch marks, but move 5/4/3% slower across all movement types. If you are in a chase, you will move 3/4/5% faster, but scratch marks will be considerably/moderately/slightly brighter. "I guess it's just me and you again tonight, pal." - Andy Barclay Map (Play Pals Factory) Add-ons * "Rude Doll" The suffering of others brings you immense joy. **Gain the ability to drop items of Very Rare rarity or lower. **Dropped items lose 2% of their charge. finger - Chucky * "Bishop's Teaching" You remember the teachings of Dr. Death. Your connection to the great Damballa grows stronger. **Tremendously increase the time of Damballa's possession. **Moderately decrease the time to possess survivors. "You're an abomination. An outrage against nature! You've perverted everything I taught you and used it for evil! And you must be stopped." - John Bishop Category:Killer